


A Hundred Times Better

by HeithChief



Series: Summer Lovin': Heith Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Hints of Shance, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: An early heat wave has struck campus and to Hunk and Keith's dismay, their dorm A/C is broken. Hunk quickly learns that Keith doesn't deal with the heat well. He gets a bit cranky and the best way he can deal with it is stop wearing shirts in their room. This wouldn't be a big deal, except for the fact that Hunk has a huge crush on him. Hunk has to battle with his self-control, but every man has his limits.





	A Hundred Times Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1: heat wave of @heithhero's "Summer Lovin'" heith week.

Hunk would say he had relatively good self-control and was a pretty rational person. He knew the difference between his desires and the things he should actually do. Sometimes, though, that restraint, that self-control, could really be tested. Not many things pushed his buttons, or made him want to say ‘fuck it all’, but over the past week, he’d be getting closer to that breaking point. His thoughts were flirting with danger, toeing the line between staying inside his head or becoming actions. What had gotten him to this point?

 

Well, it wasn’t a what, but a who. Keith Kogane.

 

Hunk had been living with Keith for a almost a year now. They had become roommates through a random room assignment and Hunk would say he lucked out. At first Keith had been very quiet, polite and respectful. He kept to his side of the room and kept things very clean. They went to dinner together most nights and sometimes lunch when their schedule breaks coniesided. Keith had done it out of politeness and Hunk was just glad he didn’t have to eat alone. Their relationship was amicable, but they were nothing more than roommates. It wasn’t long before before they each made friends in their respective departments or in classes. Hunk had wanted to be friends from the start and Keith, not so much.

 

Hunk found though, the more time they spent time together, that Keith wasn’t an easy person to get along with. It wasn’t until Hunk offered to help Keith with his physics homework that they were kind of “forced” to spend together. Keith would never admit he was struggling, but a couple random tests Keith had left on his desk said otherwise.

 

Hunk had cracked a single joke, something he couldn’t really remember it now, but it was corny, he knew that. It broke Keith’s concentration and he couldn’t help laugh a little. After Keith’s grades started improving, he didn’t need as much help. Hunk was afraid that they would go back to way things were, but Keith surprised him. No matter how busy he was with his art friends, Keith always made time to hang out with Hunk.

 

There was a funny thing about being dorm roommates. The thing was, privacy and personal space were limited in such a small room. Hunk wasn’t blind, nor was he straight for that matter, and he found Keith very attractive. That’s how Keith had now become the bane of Hunk’s existence. Before, he would never see Keith in any state of undress more than necessary, now was a different story. It was late April and their town was experience hotter than normal temperatures. It had been going on all week and Hunk was quickly learning Keith hated being too hot. It made him edgy and if Hunk would be so bold, cranky. Keith had grown up in Texas, but usually, when he need to, he could escape the heat.

 

Of course, their dorm air conditioning was broken, because why wouldn’t it be? Keith had been spending a lot time in library and the gym because those were both _heavily_ air conditioned. The times when Keith had to be in their room, he was always grumbling under his breath about how damn hot it was. Also, to Hunk’s delight and dismay, Keith had spent the past week walking around in only a pair of shorts. He knew that his roommate wasn’t doing this to torture him or anything, it was just Keith’s best way of dealing with the heat. Hunk knew that, but it didn’t make it any less agonizing. Seeing Keith so hot, and on display, yet so, so out of reach. No. he couldn’t do anything. They were roommates. He really liked being Keith’s friend and living together. There wasn’t any sense ruining it because of his stupid lust. No, it wasn’t just lust though, he had also had a huge crush on Keith. Only now, the heat wave was making everything so much worse.

 

“When is the A/C supposed to be fixed again?” Keith groaned, lying on his bed with the biggest fan he could buy, blowing air on him. It helped, but not enough. Keith was still sweating just staying still.

 

For the most part, Hunk had been pretending to work on homework so he wouldn’t continually stare at Keith. He made the mistake of looking over at Keith when he spoke and sighed. _Why does Keith look attractive even with sweat dripping down his face?_ _The universe must hate me._ “Monday. Apparently they have to replace the whole unit. RA said it a yesterday’s meeting if you had been there. Three more days...unfortunately.”

 

“Yeah, like I’m going to come to some stupid meeting in a hot dorm when I could be anywhere else.” Sarcasm, that was apparently Keith’s number one defense against the heat right now.

 

“You’re lucky I went for the both of us.”

 

“Mmhm. I like that you’re the responsible roommate.”

 

“The way you say that makes me sound boring.”

 

“You’re not.” Keith rolled his eyes and groaned, “is it bad that I’m considering another shower today?”

 

“Depends how many you’ve had.” Hunk teased, focusing his eyes back on textbook in front him so he could so anything but rake Keith’s body with his eyes for the millionth time.

 

“Two.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Keith groaned again, staring at the ceiling like it would give him an answer to his problem. “They really need to open the pool in the south quad already. I don’t care if it’s too early.”

 

“But it would also be the most crowded on campus right now.” He didn’t have to look at Keith to know his lip curled up in disgust. Keith hated being around too many people. He chose a small, private college for a reason.

 

“Why do you always have to ruin things for me with your logic?”

 

Hunk thought for a moment, he really didn’t like seeing Keith distressed. Yes, it was maybe because of the crush, but he’d like to chalk it up to their friendship. That would give him a better peace of mind. “Why don’t we go the library?”

 

“I’ve already been there too many times today and I finished all my homework already. I feel weird being there when I’m not studying.” Keith anticipated Hunk’s next attempt at a solution, “I’ve also worked out today, which is where my second shower came into play.”

 

“I could run downstairs and get us some ice cream from the dining hall?”

 

“That actually sounds amazing right now. Anything cold, I don’t care.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Lance smirked as he spotted Hunk carrying, not one ice cream bar, but two. He already knew who the second one was for. He looked across the table at Shiro, and nodded over to their friend. “Hunk is so whipped and he’s not even dating Keith...oh! I just got the best idea. I’ll be right back.” Shiro followed Lance with his eyes, but just waited for him to enact whatever scheme he had just cooked up. Lance would cue him in when the time is right.

 

“Taking a little break from shirtless Keith hell?”

 

“Oh, hey Lance.” Hunk tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal, “I wouldn’t quite say it’s hell.”

 

Lance laughed at Hunk’s easy cover up. “Weren’t you just complaining to me at lunch yesterday that he was really testing your restraint?”

 

“...yeah.”

 

“Don’t worry buddy, Shiro and I thought of fun distraction for you.”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. “No, the last guy you set me up was horrible.”

 

“You’ll like this one, I promise. This one is a friend of Shiro’s, he’s...well I would call him your type.” Lance looked down at the ice cream in Hunk’s hands, “better get that back to Keith before it melts. Think about my offer on your way back!” Lance waved to Hunk and sauntered back to his table, still with that same pompous smirk on his face.

 

“What offer?” Shiro asked the moment Lance sat down.

 

“A blind date. You know Keith better than I do, what’s his sexuality?”

 

“He’s at least homoromantic to my knowledge. He never seems to interested in anyone.” Shiro’s eyes widened as he suddenly figured out where this plan was going. He knew his boyfriend too well. “You’re going to set them up. I’m in. I’ll get Keith to meet him. He might protest, but he’ll go if I bribe him somehow. Maybe a new set of brushes?”

 

“I love you.” Lance smiled, happy that Shiro was always ready go along with him, no questions asked. “Do you think Keith likes Hunk that way?”

 

“Maybe. Hunk is the person Keith is closest to, so it could happen?”

 

“Awesome and it’s almost the end of year. Hunk can finally stop complaining about Keith and do something about it. And if it doesn’t work he can crash on our couch until finals are over.” Lance shrugged, slipping it in casually, like he doubted he would need that insurance. Shiro rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest. Lance was usually right about these little hunches of his. That, and if he didn’t say yes, Lance would do it anyway. It was always more fun when they did things together.

* * *

Hunk checked his reflection in the restaurant window quickly before making his way inside. He was nervous, but also a bit relieved. He didn’t have to spend tonight in the room with Keith. That thought made him a little sad because he always loved spending time with Keith. But, again, he reminded himself that he shouldn’t do anything about it. Hopefully this guy will be interesting enough to at least be a good distraction.

 

Nice, cool air conditioning hit Hunk when he finally went inside and he sighed happily. That was already one good about going out to dinner. He quickly scanned the surrounding table for his date. Lance said he’d be able to recognize him right away. Hunk’s brows furrowed together as he tried to figure out what that meant. He was about to ask the hostess if someone had come in waiting for a date, until his eyes landed on Keith. That was an interesting coincidence, he could at least go say hi before he found his date.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know you’d be here tonight? Escaping the dorm?” Hunk greeted him with an easy smile, hiding the fact that going on a date now would be so much harder now that the guy he’d actually been pining for was here.

 

“I’m actually on date. I think I’m a bit early.”

 

 _A date._ Those two words sunk into Hunk’s heart, dragging it down like an anchor. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn’t breathe and his head was begging him to just leave. No way he could or would watch Keith go a date with someone else. “Oh, weird. Me too. Lance set me up again.”

 

“That is weird, Shiro set me up tonight too. I don’t usually go on blind dates, but Shiro promised I’d like whoever it was. He was weirdly secretive about it, but promised to buy me these new brushes I wanted if it went wrong.”

 

Hunk sucked in a surprised breath as he started to connect the dots. Keith was apparently oblivious, but Hunk had a strange suspicion growing in his gut. _“Well...I would call him you’re type.” and “Don’t worry, you’ll recognize him right away.” No way, Lance couldn’t have meant…_ Hunk stopped that thought before it could fully form. He wouldn’t believe it before until he knew for sure. “Hold on, one second. I have to call Lance.”

 

“Hey buddy! Are you at the restaurant?” Lance answered the phone cheerily.

 

“Yes. Lance, what’s my date’s name? I can’t find him if you don’t tell me. Right now.”

 

He heard muffled snort of laughter on Lance’s end of the line before he answered the question. “Keith.”

 

Hunk quickly hung up the phone after hearing that and turned back to Keith. He was either going to kill Lance or thank him. Right now, he was leaning toward the former of the two. “Keith, who did Shiro set you up with? Is it a guy?”

 

“I don’t know, but yes, it’s a guy. Shiro just said ‘my date would find me’.”

 

“You’re gay?!” Hunk didn’t mean to blurt that out, but he was just couldn’t believe anything that was happening right now.

 

“Yes. I don’t advertise it, but I do have a preference toward guys...wait a minute!” Keith’s eyes grew wide as he started to figure it out too. “Who did Lance just say he set you up with?”

 

Hunk took a deep breath and swallowed, deciding to just go for it. “You. Look, he found out I like you and I swear I didn’t tell him to set this up. It was probably some kind of joke, we can just go home and forget this happened.”

 

Keith’s gaze was even and calm, but his eyes didn’t leave Hunk’s face the entire time he was trying to talk them out of the situation. “What if I don’t want to forget about it?” The words were slow and chosen very carefully as if Keith was testing the waters, ready to take them back if necessary.

 

“I...what?”

 

“I feel so stupid.” Keith looked down at the table cloth to hide his embarrassment. “Being hot was the only thing I was focusing on. I should have had more tact. I didn’t even think how that could be affecting you.”

 

“Wait.” Hunk had to pause to laugh at Keith’s apology. He covered his mouth to try and keep it in because Keith looked even more ashamed by Hunk’s laughter. Trying to hold it back just caused tears to form in his eyes. “I’m sorry, but are you trying to apologize for accidentally seducing me by not wearing a shirt?”

 

“Yes. Don’t laugh at me. I’ve never been in this situation.” Keith stuck his lower lip out, pouting a bit, as he tried not to get angry. He felt like a fool.

 

“Sorry. That was just so cute.” Hunk slid into the seat across from Keith and picked up a menu. “Well, we might as well make the best of this set up.”

 

As Keith’s embarrassment faded he realized he didn’t say the most important thing. Hunk had _confessed_ to him and he had apologized. He had just left Hunk in limbo thinking that the feelings weren’t returned. Hunk was trying to hide it, but Keith could tell his roommate was upset. “I just realized I didn’t say it. I like you too. Ever since you willingly tutored me in physics and we started actually being friends.”

 

“That was _last semester_.” Hunk let out a sigh of disbelief and shook his head. “No wonder we needed to be set up.”

 

“I didn’t want to mess things up with us if it didn’t work out because we’d still have to live together for another semester.”

  
“Me too.” Hunk grumbled bit under his breath and couldn’t take it anymore. This whole time, Keith had been parading around without a shirt on and _liked_ him. He stood up and walked over to Keith’s side of the table. Keith stood up in confusion, about to ask what was going on, but was cut off as Hunk kissed him. Keith was a bit surprised, but found that he liked the kiss very much. In the back of his mind he was bit upset he wouldn’t get those new brushes now, but this was a hundred times better than new art supplies.


End file.
